


Supernova [Podfic]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Podfic, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knows Sherlock is dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernova [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Supernova](https://archiveofourown.org/works/327467) by [theimprobable1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimprobable1/pseuds/theimprobable1). 



Another little one from Theimprobable1. Check her out, she's awesome!  



End file.
